Plugins Draft by Spades
Ever since the underlying Lua interface code was opened up to VO's player base, Vendetta Online features the possibility for users to write their own plug-ins, affecting everything from the game's interface to in-game communication to game mechanics. Over the time, some of these plug-ins have become an almost essential part of the gameplay. = Installing Plugins = Mac Locate your Vendetta application, right click (or control click), and choose the 'Show Package Contents' option. Create a folder named "plugins" (no caps), and drag the folders of your plugins into the new folder, making sure that the directory structure looks like "Vendetta.app/plugins/targetless/main.lua". PDF With Images (for Macs) Windows/Linux Locate and open your Vendetta directory (~/.vendetta/ in Linux). Create a folder named "plugins" (no caps), and drag the folders of your plugins into the new folder, making sure that the directory structure looks like "Vendetta/plugins/targetless/main.lua". PDF With Images (for Windows) Android If you already have a file explorer skip Step 1, or anything beginning with (astro users) Step 1 * Go to the Android Market and search for "Astro file explorer" (free) * Install it. Step 2 * Open your file explorer. * Open the Vendetta Main Folder * Create a folder named "plugins" quotes * (Astro users) Hold down anywhere on the screen to open a options menu. Press edit, then New folder. Step 3 * The main list of plugins can be found at: http://vo-wiki.com/wiki/Plug-ins (=right here.) * Find one you like: ones that currently work: MAID, cargofind, TA, and some more * Do not work: Targetless, TA TGFT Step 4 * Open .ddc main folder (unless you have a SD card) * Open "Download" file * Open the plugins .zip file * Copy the Folder "Main" * Back out to .ddc * Open .ddc again * Open the Vendetta Main Folder * Open the (previously created) plugins folder * Paste the plugin's main folder * Back out of .ddc THEN exit (or it won't save) Step 5a (if VO is currently running) * On the chat box type /consoletoggle * On the Bottom of the Window Press the highlighted line to open the keyboard * Type /lua ReloadInterface() (Caps sensitive) * Wait 10 seconds (Window should auto-close) Step 5b (If VO is not runnig currently) * Open VO (log in) * Type /consoletoggle * Type /lua ReloadInterface () (Caps sensitive) * Wait for window to auto-close * /logoff * Press quit * Restart VO Step 6 * Have fun = Creating your own Plugins = The VO Lua API that is used for creating plugins can be found at the Racecar Wiki. = Quick & Dirty Alphabetical List = If you know which plugin you want you can simply browse this alphabetical list containing the link to download it. You can find a detailed list of plugins sorted by category with additional information and links below. = Plugins by Category = The list below has been culled from various sources, doesn't list all publicly available plugins, and includes some plugins which have been superseded by in-game functionality. The Vendetta Online Unofficial Plugin Repository (VOUPR) is also a growing source for plugin hosting and information. General & Recommended * AutoRR * InfiniTurbo * LaunchButton * M.A.I.D. * MultiAim * TargetLess * ToasterCrush Plugin Suite * TradeAssistant * weapon group Communication & Player Interaction Notifications Interface General Navigation Cargo Combat Trading/Mining Gadgets Fun & Misc Plugin Development = Plugin collections by individual authors = This is a list that links to collections that individual authors created themselves in different places. * Chocolateer's Forum Collection * Dameos' Plugin Page * Mick's Forum Collection * igrok's Wiki Collection * slime's Forum Collection & many more... = ChangeLog / Transfer Log - Andy Spades = Of course this will not be included in the final article, maybe on the talk page * afk: saved * animatedload: saved * apcontrol: saved * AutoJett: OBSOLETE - superseded by M.A.I.D. --> _deleted_ * AutoRR: saved * BotScan: BROKEN - link @ VO Forums is broken. Waiting for reupload, else bound to be deleted. Also affects all other plugins by MSKanaka in that post. --> _on hold_ * calc: saved * CargoFind: saved * cargolist: saved * cargopreset: BROKEN - links to "cargolist" thread, where there is not even a reference to cargopreset. --> fixed: found cpreset in Mick's thread. --> saved * Channels: saved * ChangeBackground: BROKEN - itan's site gives a 403-kind of error --> _on hold_ * ChSound: OBSOLETE - replaced by SoundAltertSuite --> _deleted_ * Collectorwatch: saved * CombatAssist: saved * customHUD: saved * deboop: saved * DevKit: saved * DistanceMeter: BROKEN - link to forums wrong, fixed. dl-link broken. --> _on hold_ * DKAutofill: saved * dullbot & friends: saved * enterleave: saved * ezGroup: saved * FactionColor: saved * FlashChange: saved * GroupStat: OBSOLETE - broken link in thread, plus game does most of this itself now --> _deleted_ * GuildNotify: saved * Humaniform: saved * ignoreextras: saved * IgnoreIRC: saved * ignoreturret: saved (no forum thread?) * InfiniTurbo (gen): saved * InfiteTurbo/infiturbo: OBSOLETE - replaced by InfiniTurbo i think --> _on hold_ * Jett: saved * JumpSFX: BROKEN - see 'BotScan' --> _on hold_ * killshot: saved * locknearbylist: saved * M.A.I.D.: saved * missiontimestamp: saved * Msg Beep: saved * movesectorinfo: saved * Navadd: BROKEN/OBSOLETE - see 'BotScan'; replaced by slime's plugin i think --> _on hold_ * multiaim: saved (forum thread still missing) * multiclick: saved * NavComp: saved * navmapui: saved * newsticker: saved * paydialog: saved * PI HUD: OBSOLETE - imo most of these features have been replaced by game (xp) and targetless functionalities (factions, kills) --> _on hold_ * Plod: saved * PMsound: OBSOLETE - replaced by SoundAltertSuite --> _deleted_ * proxyhack: saved * pview: saved * QuickHail: saved * QuickPlot: saved * Quickreply: saved * racecartool: saved * racestats: saved * Really simple Navroute-reversing Lua Plugin: saved * ReplyToLastMessageButton: OBSOLETE - broken link, included in many other plugins, and is it really so hard to press "t", then "TAB"? --> _deleted_ * SetShipColor: BROKEN - see BotScan --> _on hold_ * ShipLoadoutsManager: saved * shortgivemoney: saved * skirmishcolors: saved * SoundAlterSuite: saved * spaceScan: saved * StationFind: saved * StationSpin: BROKEN - see BotScan --> _on hold_ * SwitchTarget: saved * TargetBinds: saved * TargetLess: saved * tapehud: saved * telnetterm: saved * tempsafety: saved * Timer: saved * Tithe: saved * TCS: saved * TradeAssistant TGFT: saved * TradeAssistant: BROKEN/OBSOLETE - replaced by the tgft version, dl-link broken: _deleted_ * Transaction Ledger: saved * treemissionlist: saved * umlautbind: saved * vzoom: saved TO DO * Plugins to include from VOUPR: AutoLogin, BackgroundToggler, CtC Countdown, EscortTurbo, Honk, WingCommanderMusic * Move disclaimer up? * go through forums to find any missing stuff // edit: LOL. really? no... <.< // edit: really? o_O * NavComp or navmapui to recommended section * Include plugins that have been added to the original plugins page in the meantime (DriodButtons etc.) * talk to people about 'Recommended' plugins, and maybe the other categories